jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Costa Rica Napalm Bombing
novel Jurassic Park III: The DNA Factor |date = August 19, 1989 |location = Jurassic Park, Isla Nublar (Novel canon) Isla Sorna (The DNA Factor) |followed = Isla Sorna Incident (1997) (Novel canon) |casualties = All dinosaurs on Isla Nublar (Novel canon) All dinosaurs on Isla Sorna (The DNA Factor) |preceded = InGen Incidnet (Novel canon)}} The Costa Rica Napalm Bombing is an event that occurred just after the InGen Incident in the novel canon where the Costa Rican National Guard bombed Isla Nublar to kill the dinosaurs on the island. It is mentioned in Jurassic Park: The Game of the movie canon though there is little evidence that it actually occurred. A similar bombing happens in the ending of Jurassic Park III: The DNA Factor. Movies= Story During the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993, the United States Military made plans to send B52 bombers to Isla Nublar to eradicate the dinosaurs roaming freely after the humans on the island were evacuated. On the last day of the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993, mercenary Billy Yoder, the only surviving member of one of the teams sent to rescue any survivors left on Isla Nublar, revealed to the survivors he was with about the planned bombing while in the Marine Facility. Nima Cruz was upset by the news, as she was a native to Isla Nublar before InGen built Jurassic Park. Dr. Laura Sorkin expressed the same feeling as well, but for different reasons. Dr. Sorkin thought of the cloned dinosaurs as her own children and she didn't want them to be killed. Wanting to save the dinosaurs, Dr. Laura Sorkin attempted to contact the US Military via telephone to forgo the strike, to which she got no response. So she decided to hold Billy Yoder, Nima Cruz, and Dr. Gerry Harding and his daughter Jessica Harding hostage as a means of reaching the military, only for them to still refuse her demands. In retaliation, Dr. Laura Sorkin released the Tylosaurus that was being held in the Marine Facility. However, Dr. Sorking soon falls victim to the creature she released quickly after she had given it freedom. Afterward, Billy calls the military himself, reaching Haskell. He tells Haskell to proceed with the attack and he is told that will happen in 90 minutes. However, it apparently never occurred as the forests of Isla Nublar show no sign of deforestation,Rexy, Jurassic Park's Tyrannosaurus rex, lived for years on the island after the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993, and there are many remnants of Jurassic Park that remain and no sign of being charred. |-|Novels= ''Jurassic Park'' As Dr. Grant, Ellie Sattler and Donald Gennaro are watching ''Velociraptor''s, but the sound of nearing helicopters scare them off. Soon several military helicopters burst out over the southern beach, and one lands on the shore, already containing Muldoon and the kids (Tim and Lex). Once the remaining survivors board the helicopter, a Costa Rican military officer questions them about what happened on the island. After they finish their stories, the Costa Rican National Guard deems it too dangerous, and they fire 12.7 gallons of all over Isla Nublar, destroying Jurassic Park and setting fire to the jungle, at which point Lex begins to cry. As they fly away from the island, a dying T. rex roars in terrifying pain and agony, which makes Lex even more upset. ''The Lost World'' Isla Nublar is mentioned to have been searched thoroughly by the Costa Rican government following the bombing, but found no organic life on the remaining ashes of the former tropical paradise. George Baselton is said to have visited the island himself, but this was probably just InGen propaganda. Trivia *In reality, Costa Rica doesn't have a military Air Force yet, or at least a permanent standing army. |-|Games= Jurassic Park 2: The Chaos Continues An allusion to this incident appears in the game Jurassic Park 2: The Chaos Continues. The player controls an InGen helicopter that has to stop a BioSyn helicopter from bombing the island. Jurassic Park III: The DNA Factor At the end of Jurassic Park III: The DNA Factor, Site B (Isla Sorna) is bombarded and all dinosaurs are killed. More information: . Category:Events